


Welcome back Jim

by Ayrwin



Series: Sweet Affectionate Moments Meme [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet Affectionate Moments Meme, sweet kiss, sweet moment, welcome back jimbo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrwin/pseuds/Ayrwin
Summary: Storia facente parte della tabella Sweet Affectionate Moments Meme con il Prompt - 01. A Sweet Kiss





	

Era tornato.

Che fosse per lui o per qualsiasi altro motivo, ad Harvey Bullock questo non interessava affatto perché in quel momento, l'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era che Jim, il suo Jim si era finalmente deciso a tornare al suo fianco nella GCPD.

Quando li vide entrare quella mattina nella stazione di polizia con il suo completo grigio e la camicia bianca e non più le sue orrende magliette nere da funerale, un sorriso gli si balenò sul volto per poi sparire qualche istante dopo.

Meglio che non vedesse quanto era felice o lo avrebbe preso per il culo fino alla fine del turno e se c'era una cosa che Bullock non sopportava, era Jim Gordon gongolante per otto ore filate.

Lo raggiunse all'ingresso, scendendo i gradini dell'atrio e gridandogli in mezzo alla solita folla di delinquenti dell'ora di punta che caratterizzava ormai quel posto.

“Eccoti! Abbiamo ricevuto una chiama. Distretto industriale, Vieni?!”

Come c'era da aspettarsi, Jim lo guardò con i suoi occhi azzurri e l'espressione tipica sua da, non dirmi che non ti sono mancato…

“Così? Senza nessun bentornato?!” fece al compagno che sbuffò a metà tra il seccato ed il divertito.

Aaah, quanto aveva sentito nostalgia dei loro battibecchi da coppia sposata.

“Ti prego, se per ogni volta che sei tornato al dipartimento avessimo dovuto festeggiare non avremmo catturato nemmeno un cattivone. Andale, partner!” e così dicendo, si diresse verso il parcheggio sotterraneo delle auto di pattuglia.

Sì, Harvey Bullock era decisamente felice.

Salito in auto, aspettò che anche Jim si chiudesse la portiera alle spalle e senza aspettare oltre, gli afferrò il viso con le mani e lo baciò a fondo e a lungo, facendo sbattere un poco il corpo del compagno contro il finestrino.

Era un bacio che racchiudeva dentro di se, tutta la gioia che provava in quel momento.

Un bacio che sperava di potergli di nuovo dare in quell'angusta e disordinata auto che aveva visto nascere e crescere questo loro rapporto così intenso e profondo.

“Sapevo di esserti mancato partner” ansimò Jim, staccandosi un attimo per riprendere fiato.

Il corpo così premuto contro la portiera per via di Harvey che gli stava addosso.

Un peso gravoso ma che Jim aveva imparato ad amare perché, lo faceva sentire sicuro e protetto come mai in vita sua.

“Non farti strane idee” replicò lui, pizzicandogli una guancia ben rasata finalmente, “pensavo solo che meritassi almeno un bacio di ben tornato visto che la torta non c'era questa volta”

“Sei sempre il solito Harvey”

“Per te sempre Jimbo” disse Bullock, passandogli una mano tra i lunghi capelli biondicci e regalandogli uno dei suoi sorrisi migliori per poi, rituffarsi di nuovo su quelle labbra per assaporarle ancora ed ancora.

Dio se gli era mancato tutto questo.

Ma adesso le cose sarebbe andate di nuovo alla grande perché erano insieme e stavolta Harvey, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di non perderlo di nuovo.


End file.
